Orvas Dren
Orvas Dren is a Dunmer warrior, the younger brother of Duke Vedam Dren, and the uncle of Ilmeni Dren. He lives on the Dren Plantation, north of Vivec City and east of Pelagiad. He has no formal position in House Hlaalu, but is a wealthy criminal and the Kingpin of the Camonna Tong. He owns a large group of slaves who work at his plantation. Background The younger brother of Vedam Dren has nothing of the Duke's cosmopolitan attitude nor does he approve of the abolitionist efforts of his niece Ilmeni Dren. Orvas Dren is the highest-ranking member of the xenophobic criminal organization called the "Camonna Tong." He wields significant influence in Vvardenfell's politics through threatening and blackmailing major House Hlaalu members. Dren has two of the House Hlaalu Councilors, Nevena Ules and Velanda Omani," in his pocket.Dialogue with Crassius Curio They are unwilling to come to any decision without his approval, fearing to enrage their "patron."Dialogue with Velanda Omani Orvas Dren's political ambitions go even further, however. An incriminating note reveals that Dren is thinking about getting his older brother killed, as the Duke has been interfering with his business, thus cutting profits. He already has plans for his brother's succession, too. Combining support from House Hlaalu with his aforementioned wide-reaching political influence, he is sure he would be able to consolidate his power as his brother's successor.Dren's Note The xenophobic demeanor of Vedam Dren does not end with his leadership of the Camonna Tong, either. In the hope of driving outlanders and, above all, the Empire from Morrowind, Dren even accepted a deal offered to him by the Devil Dagoth Ur himself. With his help he hopes to "crush the Empire and those smug hypocrites in the Tribunal."Dialogue with Orvas Dren Interactions Dealing with Orvas Dren At the close of the House Hlaalu questline, Duke Vedam Dren tasks the Nerevarine with diminishing the baleful influence of the Camonna Tong, headed by his brother Orvas Dren. They are to visit and persuade the influential criminal to cooperate peacefully with House Hlaalu. A high enough disposition or carrying Dren's Note may result in dialogue options with a positive outcome. However, the Nerevarine should be prepared to fight. Accomplishing this last House Hlaalu quest will guarantee the Nerevarine the position of Grandmaster within the Great House Hlaalu. Hlaalu Hortator In order to become the "Hortator and Nerevarine" the Nerevarine seeks amongst other things to be named "Hortator" by House Hlaalu. The votes of all House Hlaalu Councilors are needed to accomplish that feat. Orvas Dren is not one of the Councilors. However, he exerts a dominating influence over two of the Councilors, Nevena Ules and Velanda Omani. The two women refuse to give their votes without the consent of their "patron" Orvas Dren.Dialogue with Nevena Ules Orvas Dren is not very inclined to grant the Nerevarine the honor to support him as Hlaalu Hortator. Having already finished the quest "Dealing with Orvas Dren" is helpful, as in that case he has already agreed to cooperate with the Nerevarine. Otherwise, the ways of completing the quest are the same as in "Dealing with Orvas Dren." Dialogue ;Dealing with Orvas Dren "What do you want?" :Camonna Tong "So you've come to bargain, have you? What have you got?" ::Together House Hlaalu and the Camonna Tong will both prosper. "You make a good argument, but the truth is that I don't like you or trust you. How could I know that you would understand how our business operates? Or that you would work towards a Morrowind free of Imperial rule?" :: "I have heard of you, of course. I believe we could work together. Yes, the more I consider the possibilities, the more I believe we would make excellent partners." :: "Yes, I see what you mean. I respect your methods, . Until I learn something equally interesting about you, I would be willing to work together." :::Camonna Tong "We have a deal, friend." ::Nothing... yet. "Come back when you're ready to make an offer." As Hortator: "What do you want?" :Camonna Tong "We have already come to an agreement... Or have you forgotten how I agreed to support you for Hortator?" ;Hlaalu Hortator "What do you want?" :Hlaalu Hortator "So you want to be Hortator of House Hlaalu. And you've come to me. You show unusual wisdom for an outlander. But what's the title of Hortator worth to you? Why do you want to be Hortator?" ::Tell your story and ask to be confirmed as Hortator. "That's the worst story I've ever heard. What makes you think I care about these prophecies? If you're the chosen one, why do you have to come to me? Why aren't you Hortator already, eh? I believe you have wasted enough of my time. Goodbye." ::To defeat Dagoth Ur and bring peace to Morrowind. "You want peace? Like the peace of the grave we've had since the Tribunal betrayed us and signed the Armistice? Dagoth Ur has made me a better offer. The Sixth House will rise again and crush the Empire and those smug hypocrites in the Tribunal. But enough talk. I know you now as my enemy, and you must die with the rest of the foreign devils." :: "I have long believed it was a mistake to turn from the old gods. Perhaps Azura is with you after all. And perhaps not. I will tell you that I've spoken with Dagoth Ur. He promised me the same thing. That he will drive the foreigners from our lands. But I am not one to ignore opportunity, nor am I one to be troubled by rubbing two sides of a coin. If you are a Race of your word, I am your ally. I will tell Velanda Omani and Nevena Ules to support you as Hortator of House Hlaalu." :::Hlaalu Hortator "I'll give you my full support, ." ::Nevermind. "Well, what do you want, then?" During "Dealing with Orvas Dren": "What do you want?" :Hlaalu Hortator "So you want to be Hortator of House Hlaalu. And you've come to me. You show unusual wisdom for an outlander. But what's the title of Hortator worth to you? Why do you want to be Hortator?" :: "So you've been putting your nose in places it's not meant to be, eh? I see how it is. If the title of Hortator is all you want, you're welcome to it. It won't cost me anything at all. I'll make sure Nevena Ules and Velanda Omani understand exactly where we stand." :::Hlaalu Hortator "I'll give you my full support, ." After becoming the Hortator: Hlaalu Hortator "You're the Hortator of House Hlaalu. What do you need from me?" After the quest "Dealing with Orvas Dren": Hlaalu Hortator "I thought we agreed you'd take over for me. You can name yourself Hortator now. Be strict and uncompromising. Nevena Ules and Velanda Omani will fall in line. What influence I still have, I will use." Quotes *''"Killing my best men was a mistake, ."'' —After killing Navil and Ranes Ienith during "Writ for Navil and Ranes Ienith" Appearances * de:Orvas Dren pl:Orvas Dren ru:Орвас Дрен Category:Morrowind: Camonna Tong Members Category:Morrowind: Dren Plantation Characters